How Love Feels
by Story Time 911
Summary: When Hermione returnd to Hogwarts for the 7th and last year...many people has changed. Expecially her. Draco falls in love with her which causes serious problems.


Ready and packed to go, Hermione watched the glistening rain, while it hit  
her window. She could still remember when her and her mother use to play in  
the rain, hours and hours for no reason. She could hear the laughter and  
giggles; this made her smile with warmth inside. She didn't smile often,  
due to the fact her mother died, her father told her that it was a car  
accident. But she knew he was lying. He started to drink and stay away; she  
couldn't remember the last time he told her he loved her. But knew he did,  
deep down she could feel her fathers pain. He loved her mother like a  
goddess, someone he couldn't live without. Her father was never the same;  
she herself noticed she changed too.  
Her father poked his head out from her bedroom door, drunk like always.  
"Time to go....Hermione" She took a deep breath  
and grabbed her two suit cases and Crookshanks leash; following her drunken  
dad to the cab.  
"Bye dad...I will miss you" She forced a smile, and tried to hold back her  
tears.  
She felt as if she was leaving a baby and knew no one would look out for  
him. She loved her father very much and knew for a fact he was miserable  
without her. They didn't show their love in front of each other, which made  
Hermione very lonely indeed.  
"Were yah heading little lady" Hermione glanced at the cab driver and  
smiled.  
"Home"  
Hermione felt good inside, and almost forgot what that felt like.  
She was tangled in all her misery that she forgot about her two best  
friends, Ron and Harry. This will be their 7th year at Hogwarts of  
Witchcraft and Wizardry. During the summer; She got a letter, which  
explained that's she was chosen to be Head Girl. Hermione almost fainted;  
this was the one thing she always wanted. But she could hardly take care of  
her own dad, how can she do this!  
Hermione quickly made her way through 9 ¾ quarters, while holding her  
breath. She always thought the spell will ware off and she would meet the  
wall face to face. But that never happened.  
Hermione was about to head for the train when she saw a flock of red hair.  
*that's must be Ron*  
Hermione quickly made her tiny body through the ruff crowd and reached the  
red haired boy.  
"Ron!! I'm soo glade to see you" Hermione wrapped her arms around him. And  
gave him a surprising kiss on the check.  
She could see that Ron has changed himself. He was much taller and she  
could see that he grown muscles.  
"Wow Hermione...I almost didn't recognize you!" Ron scanned his eyes on her.  
Hermione agreed, she wasn't that snotty know it all brat anymore. Matter of  
fact...she hasn't read a book in 6 months! Outside hit Ron the most.  
Hermione straightened her hair, and started to wear makeup. She was much  
slimmer, not in a way that she was fat. But, in a way that her body has  
grown, she had grown a lot in the chest; wider thighs and a big caboose.  
This made Ron fall in love with her even more.  
"You changed yourself!"  
"I know!! Ummmmm Hermione have you seen Harry, I looked for him but I  
didn't see em" Hermione swung her head around, attempting she would see him  
But their was no sign of his glasses. The train hollered and most of the  
students were already aboard.  
'C'mon...well look for him on the train" Hermione pushed her cart followed by  
Ron staring at her ass.  
This made her uncomfortable.  
Hermione watched the tress pass by the train window and sighed. Trying to  
think what to say; Hermione shifted her wait nervously. Hermione couldn't  
say anything to Ron, like she use to. It was hard for her to talk to a  
different looking boy; but when she did it felt like they just meet.  
'So how are your parents?" Ron broke the silence. Ron watched Hermione's  
face go to bored to pale.  
"Their fine" Hermione avoided Ron's face. "How is yours?"  
"Not so good. Mum and Dad has been fighting a lot, it just goes on and on"  
Ron sighed and watched his shoes.  
"I'm sorry" Hermione patted his hand.  
Ron looked up from the entertainment his shoes were giving him. He gripped  
her hand and stared at Hermione's light brown eyes.  
"Finally I find you two!!" Hermione snapped back from the grip of Ron's  
hands. She watched the dark haired boy sit next to her. Who is he??  
As the mysterious boy lifted his head; she recognized who it was.  
"Harry!!" Hermione gave him a hug. This made Ron grind his teeth.  
Harry changed a lot! Hermione noticed Harry got highlights and got green  
contacts. He didn't look anything like him self. He was in shape big time  
and fixed his teeth. She could smell his cologne on his white tank top that  
was under his black robes.  
"Wow Hermione you changed!" Harry turned to Ron. "What's wrong no  
greetings?"  
"HEY BUDDY WHATS UP" Ron joked.  
"Real funny" Harry gave a weird smirk.  
Hermione stared at Harry. She thought of how he looked and acted a year  
before. He changed so much, in such a short of a time!!  
Harry glanced at Hermione. Gave a wink and started talking to talk to Ron.  
What was that for???  
The train stopped and the students went to their rooms. Harry followed  
Hermione in the hall.  
"You know you cant follow me into my common room? I'm head girl know"  
Hermione smiled without looking back.  
"I know" Harry didn't change positions.  
"Then why are you still following me?" Hermione stopped and turned to see  
Harry face into hers.  
"I just wanted to catch up on things" Harry got closer, but Hermione  
stepped back.  
"We can catch up on things in the Great Hall...c'yah" Hermione left Harry  
hanging and headed for the commen room. I wonder who's Head boy??  
Hermione was in face in the Portrait.  
"Thumbletoes" Hermione said softly incase anyone would be wondering the  
halls.  
"Wow!" Hermione watched as the portrait reveled the commen lounge; and  
kitchen which both were in dark and light marble. Hermione walked up the  
stone stares to reach an door with a Gryffindor lion door knob.  
"This must be my room" Hermione dropped her things. "Hereon"  
The door opened.  
Their was a gray queen size bed, next to a stoned dresser. The room was  
plane; they were leaving the decoration to the students.  
Hermione left the door open while she did her magic to redecorate her room.  
After she was done their was a light and dark purple canopy bed and two  
bean bags near the fire. The room was lit by two flower lamps which changes  
colors. She hung pictures of her mom and dad near her bed.  
"Its just like you Granger" Hermione knew that voice but couldn't make it  
out.  
She turned around to see a blonde headed boy leaning near her door. Draco!  
He was wearing black jean pants with a black tight shirt which reviled his  
bulging muscles. He had his famous smirk on. He looked the same to her but  
he wore his hair different. He didn't slick it back he had it uncombed and  
perfect.  
"What are you doing here?" Hermione was clueless.  
"And I always thought you were smart" Draco walked in.  
"What?"  
"You really don't know do you??" Draco paused to see she didn't. "I'm head  
boy"  
Draco is head boy!! This cant be true. How can...HE BE HEAD BOY. Calm down  
Hermione, play it cool... They would can at least give it to someone who  
deserves it.  
"And?" Hermione stepped to her suit case pretending to put her clothes  
away.  
"Nothing..." Draco leaned on her bed pole and watched her as she tumbled  
through her clothes.  
He watched her body curve and move in a divine way. Yummmmm. He liked the  
way she moved, she was sassy and beautiful. WHAT THE HELL... DRACO what are  
you thinking. This is Hermione Granger!! You can do better that that!! SNAP  
OUT OF IT.  
"What are you doing?" Hermione stopped and looked up.  
"Putting away my clothes" Hermione continued to pretend.  
"No your not"  
"Well...what dose it look like I'm doing?" Hermione looked up again. Draco  
got closer and brushed her shoulder.  
"You know....you haven't put up one piece of clothing yet. Scene I been  
standing here. You have nothing to say to me" His face turned into a  
devilish smile. "You know I'm right! And you hate it"  
Hermione knew he was right but wouldn't let him win. She took her pink tank  
top and put it in one of her drawers.  
"Satisfied?" Hermione crossed her arms, Proud.  
"Nope" Draco got closer and she could taste his breath. It felt cool on her  
delicate skin. He raised his hand to touch her smooth face.  
Hermione wanted to slap away his hand but she couldn't. Roughly Draco  
pressed his lips on hers and bit her bottom lip.  
"The fuck" Hermione pushed him away. "Get out of my fucking room"  
Draco winked and walked out. She wiped the blood coming from her lip.  
Why couldn't I stop him?? I wanted to.....but then why couldn't I?  
Hermione looked at her messed up suitcase "Fuck it"  
She slipped on her more comfy clothes, which was a pair of black jogging  
pants and a red v-tee (t-shirt)  
She decided to go jogging to sweat off what just happened.  
She opened her door hoping she would not bump into Draco.  
It didn't happen.  
  
To my peeps: sorry about me posting chapter one on chapter two. I'm a  
newbie and I'm going to make mistakes. I really need reviews to see what I  
need to work on. So be honest, I wont cry......waaaaaaa just kidding  
Thanks for doing it! : )  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In fact she didn't see him anywhere. Hermione found her self looking for  
him while she walked outdoors. Why do I want to see that asshole!  
She finally reached the grassy fields. It smelt warm in her heart. She  
missed Hogwarts, but she was starting to miss her father.  
Hermione jogged for an hour and was drenching in sweat.  
I need to take a bath, I stink!  
It felt good to jog off her bad thoughts, especially Draco.  
Hermione stopped and started to walk toward her common room to get washed  
up for the first dinner. She couldn't wait to talk to Ron and Harry like  
she use to.  
Hermione walked in the Great Hall to see practically everyone their. She  
spotted Ron bored and Harry babbling about his stories. She started to walk  
toward them when Draco stopped her. He had his hair un- brushed and sexy as  
ever. Hermione stop that now!  
"What now?" Hermione gave him a stressful look.  
"We have un-finished business" Hermione rolled her eyes.  
She flicked him off and sat near Harry and Ron.  
"Is he bothering you mione?" Ron didn't let his eyes off of Draco.  
"No-"  
"She's a big girl now" Harry joked.  
"I was just being nice" Ron smiled at Hermione.  
She didn't feel right with him close to her and that awkward smile.  
"You missed the speech Dumbledore gave before dinner" Harry showed how  
boring it was with a fake yawn.  
"Sorry I was jogging" Hermione put food on her plate.  
"Why are you jogging....your body looks great" Ron's eyes grew bigger.  
She couldn't stand the way Ron was looking at her, she needed to say  
something.  
"Why the hell, are you looking at me like that?!?" Ron's face went white,  
and Harry burst out laughing.  
Ron opened his mouth but didn't succeed in talking.  
"C'yah around" Hermione made a sigh and took off.  
"Wait up!" Harry took a roll and followed Hermione into the dark halls  
leaving Ron Speechless.  
They both roamed the halls for 10 minutes until someone spoke.  
"So what was that all about?" Hermione sighed in relief it was him who  
spoke up, she didn't know what to say.  
"You should know, you were the one laughing" Hermione.  
"I was just laughing at Ron's face" Harry smiled as if he saw it again.  
"I just didn't like the way he was staring at me" Hermione shivered.  
"Are you cold?" Harry wrapped his overcoat on Hermione's shoulders.  
"Thanks"  
Hermione finally reached the painting to the common room. She turned to  
look at Harry. She was startled by the look in his eyes. She felt he was  
going to lea on her and their lips would touch.  
"Listen Harry I do-"Hermione was stopped by Draco entering the hall they  
were in. "I got to go.. see you tomorrow"  
She gave him his jacket and waited till he was gone to say the password. By  
that time Draco was already besides her.  
She entered with Draco right behind her.  
"So what's the deal with you and Potter... he left so quickly I didn't have  
time to chat" Draco laughed.  
"I don't know what's worst, your jokes or the fact you're proud of them"  
Hermione smiled.  
"You filthy little Mudblood" Draco smirked.  
Draco was expecting a slap, hit, the finger, or a cruel comeback. But she  
simply walked to her room.  
"Goodnight" Hermione shut her bedroom door.  
Hermione was awakening by the sound of her cat meowing at her left bed  
post.  
"Sorry Crookshanks" Hermione stretched as she forced her self out of bed.  
She went to the bathroom that she and Draco had to share. Draco was  
admiring his body in the tall mirror.  
Hermione reached for her toothbrush.  
"Ummmm Hermione?" Draco stopped obsessing about himself.  
"What?" Hermione started to brush her teeth.  
"I'm sorry" Hermione stopped and looked at him.  
DRACO MALFOY IS OPOLIGIZING TO ME! The boy who taunting my life for all  
those years is saying sorry! This cant be.  
She didn't know what to say, she was probably the first person he said  
sorry to. Draco took the silence as"fuck you", and left the bathroom.  
What the hell Hermione....go ahead and stand their like an idiot! He thinks  
I'm mad at him.  
Hermione brushed her teeth as quickly as she could hoping he would be out  
in the living room. He was. He was watching the dancing shadows the dim  
fire was making.  
"Aren't you going to class" Hermione walked down the stares.  
Their was silence. Hermione sat besides him in the cranberry lazy boy.  
"Listen...I accept your apology and I'm not mad at you" Draco was still  
quiet.  
"I decided that I will forget all the stupid things we said to one another  
and start over" Hermione stood up while he said nothing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hermione walked to her room and came out dressed. She was wearing a tight  
black skirt and a pink tee. This made Draco look away form his trance.  
"You know you can't go to class like that!" Hermione shrugged.  
"Fuck them" Hermione walked to grab her books.  
"I'm sorry too" Draco looked at Hermione as she stopped. 'I agree with you...  
I need to grow up"  
Hermione sat in front of him. "We are going to miss class"  
"Like you said Fuck them" They both grinning.  
For the first time they were having a decent conversation without arguing.  
Hermione stoke her hand out. "Friends?"  
"No fucking way...be friends with a girl, ewww girls have cooties" Draco  
laughed with a smile. "Friends"  
They shuck hands.  
"Come on, we are already late as it is" Hermione got up to put her robes  
on.  
"Are you sure you want to walk to class together?" Draco had one eye brow  
up.  
"Yea"  
Draco and Hermione reached the Great Hall.  
"You know you can sit with Ron and Harry...you been following me around all  
day!"  
"Its cool...I want to sit with you" Hermione Smiled.  
'They are going to get pissed at you for sitting with me instead then them"  
Draco looked worried. 'Its not that I care what they fucking think... but I  
don't want to ruin your pity friend ship with potter and the redhead"  
"They wont" Hermione surprisingly took his arm and walked to a near table.  
I don't know what I'm doing but it feels right  
Harry and Ron obviously saw them together.  
"What the fuck is going on?" Ron stood behind Draco.  
Hermione looked at Draco and then to Ron.  
"What's up guys?" Hermione tried to smile but didn't think they were in the  
mood to.  
"Don't "what's up guys me" Why are you sitting with...with him" Ron spat.  
"Did he pay you?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hey peeps what did u think of my story so far...did I rush them into being  
friends?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hermione looked at her messed up suitcase "Fuck it"  
She slipped on her more comfy clothes, which was a pair of black jogging  
pants and a red v-tee (t-shirt)  
She decided to go jogging to sweat off what just happened.  
She opened her door hoping she would not bump into Draco.  
It didn't happen.  
  
To my peeps: sorry about me posting chapter one on chapter two. I'm a  
newbie and I'm going to make mistakes. I really need reviews to see what I  
need to work on. So be honest, I wont cry......waaaaaaa just kidding  
Thanks for doing it! : )  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In fact she didn't see him anywhere. Hermione found her self looking for  
him while she walked outdoors. Why do I want to see that asshole!  
She finally reached the grassy fields. It smelt warm in her heart. She  
missed Hogwarts, but she was starting to miss her father.  
Hermione jogged for an hour and was drenching in sweat.  
I need to take a bath, I stink!  
It felt good to jog off her bad thoughts, especially Draco.  
Hermione stopped and started to walk toward her common room to get washed  
up for the first dinner. She couldn't wait to talk to Ron and Harry like  
she use to.  
Hermione walked in the Great Hall to see practically everyone their. She  
spotted Ron bored and Harry babbling about his stories. She started to walk  
toward them when Draco stopped her. He had his hair un- brushed and sexy as  
ever. Hermione stop that now!  
"What now?" Hermione gave him a stressful look.  
"We have un-finished business" Hermione rolled her eyes.  
She flicked him off and sat near Harry and Ron.  
"Is he bothering you mione?" Ron didn't let his eyes off of Draco.  
"No-"  
"She's a big girl now" Harry joked.  
"I was just being nice" Ron smiled at Hermione.  
She didn't feel right with him close to her and that awkward smile.  
"You missed the speech Dumbledore gave before dinner" Harry showed how  
boring it was with a fake yawn.  
"Sorry I was jogging" Hermione put food on her plate.  
"Why are you jogging....your body looks great" Ron's eyes grew bigger.  
She couldn't stand the way Ron was looking at her, she needed to say  
something.  
"Why the hell, are you looking at me like that?!?" Ron's face went white,  
and Harry burst out laughing.  
Ron opened his mouth but didn't succeed in talking.  
"C'yah around" Hermione made a sigh and took off.  
"Wait up!" Harry took a roll and followed Hermione into the dark halls  
leaving Ron Speechless.  
They both roamed the halls for 10 minutes until someone spoke.  
"So what was that all about?" Hermione sighed in relief it was him who  
spoke up, she didn't know what to say.  
"You should know, you were the one laughing" Hermione.  
"I was just laughing at Ron's face" Harry smiled as if he saw it again.  
"I just didn't like the way he was staring at me" Hermione shivered.  
"Are you cold?" Harry wrapped his overcoat on Hermione's shoulders.  
"Thanks"  
Hermione finally reached the painting to the common room. She turned to  
look at Harry. She was startled by the look in his eyes. She felt he was  
going to lea on her and their lips would touch.  
"Listen Harry I do-"Hermione was stopped by Draco entering the hall they  
were in. "I got to go.. see you tomorrow"  
She gave him his jacket and waited till he was gone to say the password. By  
that time Draco was already besides her.  
She entered with Draco right behind her.  
"So what's the deal with you and Potter... he left so quickly I didn't have  
time to chat" Draco laughed.  
"I don't know what's worst, your jokes or the fact you're proud of them"  
Hermione smiled.  
"You filthy little Mudblood" Draco smirked.  
Draco was expecting a slap, hit, the finger, or a cruel comeback. But she  
simply walked to her room.  
"Goodnight" Hermione shut her bedroom door.  
Hermione was awakening by the sound of her cat meowing at her left bed  
post.  
"Sorry Crookshanks" Hermione stretched as she forced her self out of bed.  
She went to the bathroom that she and Draco had to share. Draco was  
admiring his body in the tall mirror.  
Hermione reached for her toothbrush.  
"Ummmm Hermione?" Draco stopped obsessing about himself.  
"What?" Hermione started to brush her teeth.  
"I'm sorry" Hermione stopped and looked at him.  
DRACO MALFOY IS OPOLIGIZING TO ME! The boy who taunting my life for all  
those years is saying sorry! This cant be.  
She didn't know what to say, she was probably the first person he said  
sorry to. Draco took the silence as"fuck you", and left the bathroom.  
What the hell Hermione....go ahead and stand their like an idiot! He thinks  
I'm mad at him.  
Hermione brushed her teeth as quickly as she could hoping he would be out  
in the living room. He was. He was watching the dancing shadows the dim  
fire was making.  
"Aren't you going to class" Hermione walked down the stares.  
Their was silence. Hermione sat besides him in the cranberry lazy boy.  
"Listen...I accept your apology and I'm not mad at you" Draco was still  
quiet.  
"I decided that I will forget all the stupid things we said to one another  
and start over" Hermione stood up while he said nothing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hermione walked to her room and came out dressed. She was wearing a tight  
black skirt and a pink tee. This made Draco look away form his trance.  
"You know you can't go to class like that!" Hermione shrugged.  
"Fuck them" Hermione walked to grab her books.  
"I'm sorry too" Draco looked at Hermione as she stopped. 'I agree with you...  
I need to grow up"  
Hermione sat in front of him. "We are going to miss class"  
"Like you said Fuck them" They both grinning.  
For the first time they were having a decent conversation without arguing.  
Hermione stoke her hand out. "Friends?"  
"No fucking way...be friends with a girl, ewww girls have cooties" Draco  
laughed with a smile. "Friends"  
They shuck hands.  
"Come on, we are already late as it is" Hermione got up to put her robes  
on.  
"Are you sure you want to walk to class together?" Draco had one eye brow  
up.  
"Yea"  
Draco and Hermione reached the Great Hall.  
"You know you can sit with Ron and Harry...you been following me around all  
day!"  
"Its cool...I want to sit with you" Hermione Smiled.  
'They are going to get pissed at you for sitting with me instead then them"  
Draco looked worried. 'Its not that I care what they fucking think... but I  
don't want to ruin your pity friend ship with potter and the redhead"  
"They wont" Hermione surprisingly took his arm and walked to a near table.  
I don't know what I'm doing but it feels right  
Harry and Ron obviously saw them together.  
"What the fuck is going on?" Ron stood behind Draco.  
Hermione looked at Draco and then to Ron.  
"What's up guys?" Hermione tried to smile but didn't think they were in the  
mood to.  
"Don't "what's up guys me" Why are you sitting with...with him" Ron spat.  
"Did he pay you?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hey peeps what did u think of my story so far...did I rush them into being  
friends?  
"I think she could sit with anyone she wants to' Draco stood up for her as  
she hide in his shadows.  
"Yea she could but you're just not anyone" Harry stood Besides Ron acting  
like his bodyguard.  
Hermione couldn't stand it no longer. She hated standing back from her  
problems, while someone else fau Ready and packed to go, Hermione watched  
the glistening rain, while it hit her window. She could still remember when  
her and her mother use to play in the rain, hours and hours for no reason.  
She could hear the laughter and giggles; this made her smile with warmth  
inside. She didn't smile often, due to the fact her mother died, her father  
told her that it was a car accident. But she knew he was lying. He started  
to drink and stay away; she couldn't remember the last time he told her he  
loved her. But knew he did, deep down she could feel her fathers pain. He  
loved her mother like a goddess, someone he couldn't live without. Her  
father was never the same; she herself noticed she changed too.  
Her father poked his head out from her bedroom door, drunk like always.  
"Time to go....Hermione" She took a deep breath  
and grabbed her two suit cases and Crookshanks leash; following her drunken  
dad to the cab.  
"Bye dad...I will miss you" She forced a smile, and tried to hold back her  
tears.  
She felt as if she was leaving a baby and knew no one would look out for  
him. She loved her father very much and knew for a fact he was miserable  
without her. They didn't show their love in front of each other, which made  
Hermione very lonely indeed.  
"Were yah heading little lady" Hermione glanced at the cab driver and  
smiled.  
"Home"  
Hermione felt good inside, and almost forgot what that felt like.  
She was tangled in all her misery that she forgot about her two best  
friends, Ron and Harry. This will be their 7th year at Hogwarts of  
Witchcraft and Wizardry. During the summer; She got a letter, which  
explained that's she was chosen to be Head Girl. Hermione almost fainted;  
this was the one thing she always wanted. But she could hardly take care of  
her own dad, how can she do this!  
Hermione quickly made her way through 9 ¾ quarters, while holding her  
breath. She always thought the spell will ware off and she would meet the  
wall face to face. But that never happened.  
Hermione was about to head for the train when she saw a flock of red hair.  
*that's must be Ron*  
Hermione quickly made her tiny body through the ruff crowd and reached the  
red haired boy.  
"Ron!! I'm soo glade to see you" Hermione wrapped her arms around him. And  
gave him a surprising kiss on the check.  
She could see that Ron has changed himself. He was much taller and she  
could see that he grown muscles.  
"Wow Hermione...I almost didn't recognize you!" Ron scanned his eyes on her.  
Hermione agreed, she wasn't that snotty know it all brat anymore. Matter of  
fact...she hasn't read a book in 6 months! Outside hit Ron the most.  
Hermione straightened her hair, and started to wear makeup. She was much  
slimmer, not in a way that she was fat. But, in a way that her body has  
grown, she had grown a lot in the chest; wider thighs and a big caboose.  
This made Ron fall in love with her even more.  
"You changed yourself!"  
"I know!! Ummmmm Hermione have you seen Harry, I looked for him but I  
didn't see em" Hermione swung her head around, attempting she would see him  
But their was no sign of his glasses. The train hollered and most of the  
students were already aboard.  
'C'mon...well look for him on the train" Hermione pushed her cart followed by  
Ron staring at her ass.  
This made her uncomfortable.  
Hermione watched the tress pass by the train window and sighed. Trying to  
think what to say; Hermione shifted her wait nervously. Hermione couldn't  
say anything to Ron, like she use to. It was hard for her to talk to a  
different looking boy; but when she did it felt like they just meet.  
'So how are your parents?" Ron broke the silence. Ron watched Hermione's  
face go to bored to pale.  
"Their fine" Hermione avoided Ron's face. "How is yours?"  
"Not so good. Mum and Dad has been fighting a lot, it just goes on and on"  
Ron sighed and watched his shoes.  
"I'm sorry" Hermione patted his hand.  
Ron looked up from the entertainment his shoes were giving him. He gripped  
her hand and stared at Hermione's light brown eyes.  
"Finally I find you two!!" Hermione snapped back from the grip of Ron's  
hands. She watched the dark haired boy sit next to her. Who is he??  
As the mysterious boy lifted his head; she recognized who it was.  
"Harry!!" Hermione gave him a hug. This made Ron grind his teeth.  
Harry changed a lot! Hermione noticed Harry got highlights and got green  
contacts. He didn't look anything like him self. He was in shape big time  
and fixed his teeth. She could smell his cologne on his white tank top that  
was under his black robes.  
"Wow Hermione you changed!" Harry turned to Ron. "What's wrong no  
greetings?"  
"HEY BUDDY WHATS UP" Ron joked.  
"Real funny" Harry gave a weird smirk.  
Hermione stared at Harry. She thought of how he looked and acted a year  
before. He changed so much, in such a short of a time!!  
Harry glanced at Hermione. Gave a wink and started talking to talk to Ron.  
What was that for???  
The train stopped and the students went to their rooms. Harry followed  
Hermione in the hall.  
"You know you cant follow me into my common room? I'm head girl know"  
Hermione smiled without looking back.  
"I know" Harry didn't change positions.  
"Then why are you still following me?" Hermione stopped and turned to see  
Harry face into hers.  
"I just wanted to catch up on things" Harry got closer, but Hermione  
stepped back.  
"We can catch up on things in the Great Hall...c'yah" Hermione left Harry  
hanging and headed for the commen room. I wonder who's Head boy??  
Hermione was in face in the Portrait.  
"Thumbletoes" Hermione said softly incase anyone would be wondering the  
halls.  
"Wow!" Hermione watched as the portrait reveled the commen lounge; and  
kitchen which both were in dark and light marble. Hermione walked up the  
stone stares to reach an door with a Gryffindor lion door knob.  
"This must be my room" Hermione dropped her things. "Hereon"  
The door opened.  
Their was a gray queen size bed, next to a stoned dresser. The room was  
plane; they were leaving the decoration to the students.  
Hermione left the door open while she did her magic to redecorate her room.  
After she was done their was a light and dark purple canopy bed and two  
bean bags near the fire. The room was lit by two flower lamps which changes  
colors. She hung pictures of her mom and dad near her bed.  
"Its just like you Granger" Hermione knew that voice but couldn't make it  
out.  
She turned around to see a blonde headed boy leaning near her door. Draco!  
He was wearing black jean pants with a black tight shirt which reviled his  
bulging muscles. He had his famous smirk on. He looked the same to her but  
he wore his hair different. He didn't slick it back he had it uncombed and  
perfect.  
"What are you doing here?" Hermione was clueless.  
"And I always thought you were smart" Draco walked in.  
"What?"  
"You really don't know do you??" Draco paused to see she didn't. "I'm head  
boy"  
Draco is head boy!! This cant be true. How can...HE BE HEAD BOY. Calm down  
Hermione, play it cool... They would can at least give it to someone who  
deserves it.  
"And?" Hermione stepped to her suit case pretending to put her clothes  
away.  
"Nothing..." Draco leaned on her bed pole and watched her as she tumbled  
through her clothes.  
He watched her body curve and move in a divine way. Yummmmm. He liked the  
way she moved, she was sassy and beautiful. WHAT THE HELL... DRACO what are  
you thinking. This is Hermione Granger!! You can do better that that!! SNAP  
OUT OF IT.  
"What are you doing?" Hermione stopped and looked up.  
"Putting away my clothes" Hermione continued to pretend.  
"No your not"  
"Well...what dose it look like I'm doing?" Hermione looked up again. Draco  
got closer and brushed her shoulder.  
"You know....you haven't put up one piece of clothing yet. Scene I been  
standing here. You have nothing to say to me" His face turned into a  
devilish smile. "You know I'm right! And you hate it"  
Hermione knew he was right but wouldn't let him win. She took her pink tank  
top and put it in one of her drawers.  
"Satisfied?" Hermione crossed her arms, Proud.  
"Nope" Draco got closer and she could taste his breath. It felt cool on her  
delicate skin. He raised his hand to touch her smooth face.  
Hermione wanted to slap away his hand but she couldn't. Roughly Draco  
pressed his lips on hers and bit her bottom lip.  
"The fuck" Hermione pushed him away. "Get out of my fucking room"  
Draco winked and walked out. She wiped the blood coming from her lip.  
Why couldn't I stop him?? I wanted to.....but then why couldn't I?  
Hermione looked at her messed up suitcase "Fuck it"  
She slipped on her more comfy clothes, which was a pair of black jogging  
pants and a red v-tee (t-shirt)  
She decided to go jogging to sweat off what just happened.  
She opened her door hoping she would not bump into Draco.  
It didn't happen.  
  
To my peeps: sorry about me posting chapter one on chapter two. I'm a  
newbie and I'm going to make mistakes. I really need reviews to see what I  
need to work on. So be honest, I wont cry......waaaaaaa just kidding  
Thanks for doing it! : )  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In fact she didn't see him anywhere. Hermione found her self looking for  
him while she walked outdoors. Why do I want to see that asshole!  
She finally reached the grassy fields. It smelt warm in her heart. She  
missed Hogwarts, but she was starting to miss her father.  
Hermione jogged for an hour and was drenching in sweat.  
I need to take a bath, I stink!  
It felt good to jog off her bad thoughts, especially Draco.  
Hermione stopped and started to walk toward her common room to get washed  
up for the first dinner. She couldn't wait to talk to Ron and Harry like  
she use to.  
Hermione walked in the Great Hall to see practically everyone their. She  
spotted Ron bored and Harry babbling about his stories. She started to walk  
toward them when Draco stopped her. He had his hair un- brushed and sexy as  
ever. Hermione stop that now!  
"What now?" Hermione gave him a stressful look.  
"We have un-finished business" Hermione rolled her eyes.  
She flicked him off and sat near Harry and Ron.  
"Is he bothering you mione?" Ron didn't let his eyes off of Draco.  
"No-"  
"She's a big girl now" Harry joked.  
"I was just being nice" Ron smiled at Hermione.  
She didn't feel right with him close to her and that awkward smile.  
"You missed the speech Dumbledore gave before dinner" Harry showed how  
boring it was with a fake yawn.  
"Sorry I was jogging" Hermione put food on her plate.  
"Why are you jogging....your body looks great" Ron's eyes grew bigger.  
She couldn't stand the way Ron was looking at her, she needed to say  
something.  
"Why the hell, are you looking at me like that?!?" Ron's face went white,  
and Harry burst out laughing.  
Ron opened his mouth but didn't succeed in talking.  
"C'yah around" Hermione made a sigh and took off.  
"Wait up!" Harry took a roll and followed Hermione into the dark halls  
leaving Ron Speechless.  
They both roamed the halls for 10 minutes until someone spoke.  
"So what was that all about?" Hermione sighed in relief it was him who  
spoke up, she didn't know what to say.  
"You should know, you were the one laughing" Hermione.  
"I was just laughing at Ron's face" Harry smiled as if he saw it again.  
"I just didn't like the way he was staring at me" Hermione shivered.  
"Are you cold?" Harry wrapped his overcoat on Hermione's shoulders.  
"Thanks"  
Hermione finally reached the painting to the common room. She turned to  
look at Harry. She was startled by the look in his eyes. She felt he was  
going to lea on her and their lips would touch.  
"Listen Harry I do-"Hermione was stopped by Draco entering the hall they  
were in. "I got to go.. see you tomorrow"  
She gave him his jacket and waited till he was gone to say the password. By  
that time Draco was already besides her.  
She entered with Draco right behind her.  
"So what's the deal with you and Potter... he left so quickly I didn't have  
time to chat" Draco laughed.  
"I don't know what's worst, your jokes or the fact you're proud of them"  
Hermione smiled.  
"You filthy little Mudblood" Draco smirked.  
Draco was expecting a slap, hit, the finger, or a cruel comeback. But she  
simply walked to her room.  
"Goodnight" Hermione shut her bedroom door.  
Hermione was awakening by the sound of her cat meowing at her left bed  
post.  
"Sorry Crookshanks" Hermione stretched as she forced her self out of bed.  
She went to the bathroom that she and Draco had to share. Draco was  
admiring his body in the tall mirror.  
Hermione reached for her toothbrush.  
"Ummmm Hermione?" Draco stopped obsessing about himself.  
"What?" Hermione started to brush her teeth.  
"I'm sorry" Hermione stopped and looked at him.  
DRACO MALFOY IS OPOLIGIZING TO ME! The boy who taunting my life for all  
those years is saying sorry! This cant be.  
She didn't know what to say, she was probably the first person he said  
sorry to. Draco took the silence as"fuck you", and left the bathroom.  
What the hell Hermione....go ahead and stand their like an idiot! He thinks  
I'm mad at him.  
Hermione brushed her teeth as quickly as she could hoping he would be out  
in the living room. He was. He was watching the dancing shadows the dim  
fire was making.  
"Aren't you going to class" Hermione walked down the stares.  
Their was silence. Hermione sat besides him in the cranberry lazy boy.  
"Listen...I accept your apology and I'm not mad at you" Draco was still  
quiet.  
"I decided that I will forget all the stupid things we said to one another  
and start over" Hermione stood up while he said nothing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hermione walked to her room and came out dressed. She was wearing a tight  
black skirt and a pink tee. This made Draco look away form his trance.  
"You know you can't go to class like that!" Hermione shrugged.  
"Fuck them" Hermione walked to grab her books.  
"I'm sorry too" Draco looked at Hermione as she stopped. 'I agree with you...  
I need to grow up"  
Hermione sat in front of him. "We are going to miss class"  
"Like you said Fuck them" They both grinning.  
For the first time they were having a decent conversation without arguing.  
Hermione stoke her hand out. "Friends?"  
"No fucking way...be friends with a girl, ewww girls have cooties" Draco  
laughed with a smile. "Friends"  
They shuck hands.  
"Come on, we are already late as it is" Hermione got up to put her robes  
on.  
"Are you sure you want to walk to class together?" Draco had one eye brow  
up.  
"Yea"  
Draco and Hermione reached the Great Hall.  
"You know you can sit with Ron and Harry...you been following me around all  
day!"  
"Its cool...I want to sit with you" Hermione Smiled.  
'They are going to get pissed at you for sitting with me instead then them"  
Draco looked worried. 'Its not that I care what they fucking think... but I  
don't want to ruin your pity friend ship with potter and the redhead"  
"They wont" Hermione surprisingly took his arm and walked to a near table.  
I don't know what I'm doing but it feels right  
Harry and Ron obviously saw them together.  
"What the fuck is going on?" Ron stood behind Draco.  
Hermione looked at Draco and then to Ron.  
"What's up guys?" Hermione tried to smile but didn't think they were in the  
mood to.  
"Don't "what's up guys me" Why are you sitting with...with him" Ron spat.  
"Did he pay you?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hey peeps what did u think of my story so far...did I rush them into being  
friends?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Draco stood up besides Hermione 'I think Hermione can sit with anyone she  
wants to"  
"Yea but your not anyone" Ron's face got hot.  
Hermione rose from Draco's shadow, she couldn't stand hiding wile he fought  
her problems.  
"RON" Hermione heard gasps and students rose to see what was going on. 'I  
THINK IT IS NON OF YOUR SAY WHO I SIT WITH. You need to grow up if this  
bothers you so much"  
Ron looked around to see the students formed a circle around them as  
Hermione's voice rose.  
"But Hermione I LOVE YOU" Hermione's face went pale.  
"Ron I don't...don't like you like that" Hermione put her hand on his  
shoulder but, Ron turned his back to her.  
"I never want to see you and your fucking boyfriend again" A tear ran down  
Ron's face, He pushed himself out of the crowd.  
"I got to find him before he dose something stupid....Hermione...he doesn't  
mean it" Harry ran after Ron. 


End file.
